ORBE
by Ktrine
Summary: Años atrás, cuando Daedalus aún existía, el proyecto Orbe fue lanzado. Esta es la historia de cinco chicos de distintas especies que forman una familia de adolescentes fujitivos y de un chico que controla el mundo.
1. Preview

_Años atrás, cuando Daedalus aún existía, el proyecto Orbe fue lanzado._

 _Con el objetivo inicial de poder unir las razas Alienigenas con la humana y así formar la paz, Daedalus creó varios grupos formados por un Arum, un Luxen, un Origen, un Híbrido y un Humano._

 _Mientras los años pasaban, la mayor parte de los grupos fueron destruidos por los mismos integrantes, ya sea por incompatibilidad o inestabilidad, y cuando el tiempo para Daedalus culminó, sólo seguía en pie el mejor grupo Orbe, conformado por cuatro chicos y una chica. Gracias a la inteligencia de cada uno, los cinco pudieron escapar de las manos de Nancy Husher._

 _Fugitivos con solo dieciocho años, Ariel, Urien, Kilian, Elián y Orión se encontraron con el adolescente que tiene el mundo en sus manos, Luc._

 _¿Los últimos Orbes podrán traer por fin La Paz entre los Arum, Luxen, Orígenes y humanos?_


	2. Sipnosis

_Cuando habíamos logrado escaparnos de Daedalus, nos situamos en un pequeño pueblo en West Virginia. Conseguimos comprar un bar con el dinero que robamos de Daedalus, en donde todo aquel que quisiera ir era bienvenido. Por algo habíamos sido creados para traer la paz._

 _Nuestra vida siempre había girado en torno a Daedalus ya que fuimos su gran proyecto secreto y el mejor de nosotros._

 _Fuimos, somos y seremos los mejores Orbes que pudieron tener, pero su avaricia creció en cuanto los Orígenes y Orbes evolucionaron y fueron cada vez mejores. Sin embargo, Aristóteles una vez dijo, «El verdadero discípulo es el que supera al maestro». Y nosotros lo hicimos._


	3. West Virginia

_Somos fugitivos de la ley..._

 _Los Orbes éramos grupos formados de cinco especies conocidas hasta ahora. A Daedalus le había parecido conveniente juntarnos para lograr la paz entre todos, teniendo un Arum en el grupo podríamos hablar y entender a su especie, un Luxen siempre confía en los suyos por lo que también ayudaría, un Origen siempre tiene un As bajo la manga y un híbrido y un humano pueden darle su perspectiva a la humanidad logrando traer aquello que tanto se anhelaba. Daedalus había tenido una buena razón para ello, al igual que una buena intención, pero sus "tácticas" para que las cinco personas de cada grupo de llevaran bien, eran las peores._

 _Al principio habíamos sido diez grupos Orbes, pero la mayoría se auto destruyeron por ser incompatibles entre sí. Hubieron peleas entre Arums y Luxens, lo que lograba que Daedalus los tachara de incompatibilidad y disolvieran el grupo. Los híbridos también se podían volver inestables, lo que activaba su autodestrucción. Los humanos sufrían de acoso por algún Arum, Luxen u Origen y por ello se suicidaban. Los Orígenes muchas veces se hartaban de la poca inteligencia de sus compañeros y de Daedalus, así que huían._

 _A pesar de todo, hubo un único grupo Orbe compatible, y ese fuimos nosotros._

 _Todos habíamos sido reclutados desde nuestro nacimiento, por lo que ayudaba a sentirnos hermanos en vez de un proyecto y lograba una mejor conexión. Pero el poco tacto por parte de Daedalus, causó que creáramos un plan de escape._

 _Nosotros ya sabíamos que habían enviado a Nancy Husher a eliminar cualquier prueba de que Daedalus alguna vez existió, así que nos escapamos cuando los Orígenes enloquecieron._

 _Nos ocultamos durante varias semanas y luego continuamos buscando un lugar en donde quedarnos a largo plazo. Estuvimos varios años buscando el lugar correcto, hasta que llegamos a West Virginia. Allí fue cuando encontramos "El Bar de Pepe", el cual estaba a la venta así que lo compramos con el dinero que robamos a Daedalus._

 _"El Bar de Pepe" se convirtió en el bar "ORBE", un lugar para todas las especies, y aquí es donde estamos ahora._

 _—¡El bar ya está limpio! ¿Abrimos? —nos gritó Elián desde la puerta que dividía nuestro hogar del bar._

 _—De acuerdo, abramos._

 _—¿Creen que sí venga alguien? Este lugar parece un desierto...—Urien era...el híbrido más pesimista que en mi reducida y corta vida social haya conocido._

 _—Se positivo una vez en tu vida, Urien. De seguro todos estarán eufóricos porque abrió un nuevo bar en este pueblucho fantasma...—Sip, ese fue Kilian, un Arum._

 _—Será un pueblo fantasma, pero tiene su encanto. Las personas son agradables aquí.—le respondió Orión y se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño._

 _—Orión, eres muy ingenuo. Las personas solo piensan en ellas mismas, y ahora aún más luego de la guerra contra los Luxen invasores. Se han vuelto desconfiadas y lo sabes.—le recordé. Su rostro entristeció como siempre lo hacía al recordar aquellos momentos. Lo único que veías eran humanos sin vida por todas partes y Luxen asimilándolos de la forma más horrible que alguien se pudiera imaginar. Por suerte, los Arums ayudaron, liquidando a cualquier Luxen ajeno a la Tierra que se les cruzara. Esa también fue una razón por la cual nos ocultamos, si salíamos a la calle, seriamos destruidos y nuestro propósito habría muerto con nosotros._

 _—Lo sé, Ariel. Solo soy positivo..._

 _—También sé eso, Orión.—lo abracé— Lo siento._

 _—Está bien._

 _—Ustedes dos, dejen la cursilería, pronto llegarán clientes y van a ahuyentarlos.—Kilian podría hacerse el duro, pero a pesar de todo, él estaba feliz de estar progresando. Todo el tiempo escucho sus pensamientos, y no hace más que preocúpese por nosotros y nuestro futuro._

 _Deshice el abrazo y me dirigí a la entrada del bar, fuera, el ocaso estaba a flor de piel, centelleando y dejando hermosos tonos rosa y púrpura en el cielo. Los pájaros volaban en su dirección cual Ícaro inocente y las pequeñas casas y locales se situaban bajo su sombra. Kilian estaba allí también, con su espalda y pie derecho apoyados sobre los ladrillos de la pared exterior. Su camiseta negra se ajustaba sobre su fornido cuerpo al igual que sus jeans y sus ojos grises estaban cubiertos por gafas de sol negras. Él no era más que un oso cariñoso envuelto en una capa de cemento solo para que no se metan con él._

 _—¿Qué es lo que tanto miras, Sirenita?—preguntó aún observando el atardecer._

 _—Solo estaba viendo tu cara de simio.—le mostré la lengua y volví a observar el crepúsculo. Como era costumbre, el lugar se volvió tan silencioso como una roca, solo se escuchaba al viento pasar entre los árboles y lograr que las hojas produzcan sonido, a los pájaros anidándose y a las personas entrar a sus casas antes de que el manto negro de la noche los atrape._

 _Kilian suspiró._

 _—Todas las noches me pongo a pensar en que hubiera pasado con nosotros si no nos hubiéramos escapado, o en que si Daedalus aún existiera, ¿seguiríamos allí? Mi cabeza es un lío por las noches, Ariel...—bufó y se quitó sus gafas de sol._

 _—Lo sé, todo el tiempo tus pensamientos están en mi cabeza, Kilian. Pero a pesar de eso, yo también he pensado en todo ello. No creo que hubiéramos durado mucho tiempo más en Daedalus, aunque ese fue el momento perfecto, habríamos creado un gran plan y buena distracción. Te lo aseguro._

 _—Te conozco, y también se que ninguno de nosotros se iba a quedar mucho más tiempo en ese maldito lugar, pero el echo de que nos encuentren me aterra.—ésta vez me miró a los ojos. Su cara de preocupación había vuelto a aparecer, aquella preocupación que todos habíamos estado escondiendo para no aumentárselas a los demás, aquella que nos atormentaba desde que escapamos—¿Quién demonios sabe que hará Nancy si nos encuentra? Nadie, ni siquiera esa maldita perra lo sabe, Ariel. Y no podemos quedarnos tan tranquilos, debemos encontrar la forma de saber sus movimientos, antes de que el Gobierno tome la iniciativa._

 _Él tenía razón, yo había estado pensando en ello desde que llegamos a West Virginia pero la tensión era demasiada como para aumentarla con mis preocupaciones. Sin embargo, no me había dado cuenta de que a Kilian también le angustiaba aquello._

 _—Yo también he pensado en ello...pero no tenemos nada con lo que empezar, ni siquiera un lugar al que ir y asechar. Todo éste tiempo he buscado quién podía ayudar a Nancy con Daedalus, pero no pude encontrar nada, es como si jamás hubiera existido._

 _—Ésta situación es frustrante, si saben en dónde estamos ahora, nos tienen agarrados de las pelotas, y eso que tú eres una chica._

 _—Que bueno que te diste cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.—rodé los ojos—En fin, al parecer todos siguen tensos por la tercera guerra mundial, supongo que nadie vendrá._

 _—En realidad, te equivocas. Ahí vienen unos Luxens, espero no piensen que los mataré...—dijo señalando con la cabeza a tres chicos altos y guapos, definitivamente eran Luxens._

 _Los tres se detuvieron en la entrada observando a Kilian, en busca de alguna amenaza de su parte. La cual jamás llegó, así que entraron al bar._

 _—Será mejor que entremos, ninguno de nuestros hermanos va a causar una buena primera impresión..._


	4. El Origen

_Mientras los días transcurrían, más personas se acercaban a beber y comer algo en el bar. Después de todo, era el único en más de veinte cuadras, lo que ayudaba a qué más personas vinieran._

 _Cuando vimos que debíamos organizar mejor las tareas con respecto al lugar, decidimos poner puestos de trabajo a cada uno de nosotros. Orión era muy bueno cocinando, por lo que él era el chef; Kilian tenía aspecto y esencia de guardia de seguridad, su puesto estaba pre destinado; Elián tenía cierta simpatía y habilidad con los tragos, por lo que él era el Barman; Urien y yo éramos los meseros, ya que no teníamos otra opción, y luego de que el bar cerraba, todos ayudábamos a limpiar. Cuando esa tarea llegaba, encendíamos la música y cantábamos mientras dejábamos todo el lugar limpio._

 _Y justamente eso estábamos haciendo ahora._

 _—Elián, Orión, creo que deberíamos callarnos y dejar que los cantantes hagan lo suyo. Nosotros sonamos como perros...—Todos reímos tras el comentario de Kilian. Pero él tenía razón, la verdad era que Urien y yo cantábamos bastante bien a comparación de ellos tres, quienes parecian focas._

 _—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, creo que canto muy bien—dijo Elián con la arrogancia que caracteriza a los Luxen— Sin embargo, es muy cierto que tú suenas como un coyote agonizando._

 _Kilian rió sin una gota de humor en su voz._

 _—¿Coyote agonizando? Ay pequeño Luxen, creo que no te has escuchado tu voz de ardilla atragantada cuando cantas._

 _—¿En serio insinúas que canto como una ardilla atragantada? Pero por favor, si tú cantas como una morsa muerta de hambre._

 _—¿Qué? Creo que no escuché bien..._

 _—Ah bueno, al parecer además de coyote agonizando también eres una serpiente._

 _—¿Una serpiente?—me preguntó Kilian._

 _—Las serpientes son sordas, solo escuchan vibraciones...—le informé._

 _—No voy a discutir con un simio como tú, Elián. Mejor sigue limpiando—le dijo._

 _—Ya que, no era como si quería discutir con un primate como tú, Kilian._

 _Y así eran todos los días..._

 _Después de la discusión inmadura de Elián y Kilian, se reconciliaron y seguimos cantando._

 _Mientras terminábamos de limpiar, la puerta del bar se abrió de golpe, aquella puerta que estaba cerrada con llave, y eso sólo significaba una cosa, alienígenas._

 _Un chico entró en nuestro campo visual, él era alto con facciones angulosas, cabello castaño y aquello que llamó mi atención, sus ojos color amatista. Era un Origen. Y eso era muy extraño, no habíamos visto Orígenes en mucho tiempo, y menos fuera de Daedalus, eso era una mala o buena señal._

 _Despreocupadamente, caminó por el bar con arrogancia, observando cada rincón del lugar como si se preguntara qué le veía la gente para venir cada noche. En cuanto llegó a nosotros, nos analizó uno por uno, todos estábamos rígidos y a la defensiva, sabíamos que tarde o temprano alguien vendría y arruinaría nuestro plan. No pensamos que fuera tan pronto. Debíamos ser cuidadosos porque el Origen podría ser una rata enviada por el Gobierno para capturarnos otra vez, y ninguno de nosotros quería volver al Área 51._

 _El Origen fijó sus ojos en los míos cuando terminó de observar a los chicos. Sus ojos fríos y calculadores estaban a la par con los míos, él intentaba saber más de mí e incluso leer mis pensamientos, pero no podía. Nadie ha podido leer mis pensamientos anteriormente, en Daedalus lo habían intentado incluso llevándome con los pequeños Orígenes, pero nadie pudo, excepto que yo quisiera que ellos los escucharan. Sin embargo para mi sorpresa, yo tampoco podía leer los pensamientos del Origen frente a mí, lo cual hacía éste encuentro aún más extraño todavía._

 _Los grillos, el viento, las personas y la música habían dejado de hacer ruido, ya nadie hablaba y nadie se movía, el ambiente tenso podía cortarse con un cuchillo fácilmente, incluso con una cuchara._

 _Sentía que Kilian iba a saltar a la yugular del Origen en cualquier momento, así que debía tranquilizarlo._

 _Kilian, ya cálmate. No sabemos quién es ni qué quiere, primero debemos averiguar eso y luego lo atacas ¿Eso está bien para ti?_

 _No, pero supongo qué hay que saber su nombre antes de matarlo..._

 _Buen perro._

 _Ya deja de llamarme como animales, Sirenita._

 _Lo que tú digas, primate._

 _El Origen volvió a mirar el bar por encima de su hombro, despreciando el lugar. Eso hizo que me enojara ¡Había puesto mucho esfuerzo decorándolo para que quedara adorable y acogedor! Incluso compré revistas de moda para hogares y decoración interior para asegurarme que les gustará a todos. Voy a golpearlo por despreciar mi gran obra maestra._

 _—¿Así que éste es el intento de bar que está robándome a mis mejores clientes?—¿intento de bar? Está dicho, voy a matar a ese maldito Origen mal educado. Yo viví toda mi vida en Daedalus con personas despreciables, pero al menos tenía un poco de educación._

 _—Que suerte que tienes entonces, porque si no fuera un intento de bar, te quedarías sin clientes—le respondí con toda la ironía y sarcasmo que encontré dentro de mí._

 _Él me observó unos segundos y sonrió de lado._

 _—Tienes razón—vaya, eso no me lo esperaba._

 _—¿Quién eres y qué quieres?—le preguntó Elián al Origen. Éste dudó en responder, pero volvió a mirarme y respondió._

 _—Mi nombre es Luc, y por si no te has dado cuenta, quería ver quienes estaban robando mis mejores clientes, sin embargo, creo que ya sé el por qué—dirigió su mirada hacia mí y guiñó un ojo. Despreciable._

 _—Que pena que tus mejores clientes prefieran nuestro bar, después de todo al parecer tu bar no es tan bueno, de lo contrario seguirían recurriendo a él—le dije con total seguridad, él mismo había admitido que le estábamos robando sus mejores clientes._

 _—Nuevamente tienes razón, realmente haces valer tu ADN Origen—dijo irónico, me guiñó un ojo y posteriormente miró a Kilian— Oye amigo, deberías tranquilizarte, vengo en paz—E hizo el típico cliché de las películas, el cual consistía en hacer la seña con su mano que realizaban los aliens cuando llegan a la tierra. Kilian iba a matarlo._

 _—¿Sólo has venido aquí, para eso? ¿Para ver cual era el barsucho que estaba compitiendo contigo? Suena algo muy estúpido o muy cotilla de tu parte._

 _—Creo que la opción de cotilla le viene bien...—opinó Urien y yo Retwittearía eso si estuviera en Twitter. Luc sonrió, dándole la razón. Pasó por delante nuestro y se sentó en un taburete de la barra._

 _—Me gustaría tomar algo si no les molesta, quizás así podríamos llegar a negociar alguna cosa —él sonreía infantilmente pero algo en su actitud daba la impresión de que más allá de su aspecto angelical y simpatía, había un diablo a punto de llevarte al infierno._

 _Pero eso no me importó en absoluto._


	5. ¿Aliados?

_El resto de nosotros nos sentamos en la barra, Urien y Orión estaban a un lado de Luc mientras Kilian, Elián y yo llevábamos taburetes para sentarlos del otro lado de la barra, quedando de frente a ellos._

 _Elián nos preparó un trago a cada uno y luego volvimos al silencio._

 _—Bueno, al parecer son muy aburridos o están muy a la defensiva. Éste silencio es una mierda, que alguien hable de una vez...—dijo Luc rodando los ojos._

 _—Creo que entendí mal, porque quien vino a hablar con nosotros y a "negociar" fuiste tú—le hizo acuerdo Elián._

 _—Oh, creo que en eso tienes razón. Pero primero, creo que no se han presentado y me encantaría saber con quienes estoy tratando._

 _No sabía si debíamos decirle nuestros nombres reales o simplemente inventarnos unos nuevos por si era una rata de el Gobierno. Hurgar en los pensamientos de los chicos era la única opción._

 _¿Le damos nuestros nombres reales? Mierda, no se que haceeeeeer...—Kilian estaba tan desesperado como yo._

 _Tranquilízate hombre...—le dije._

 _¿Qué hacemos?_

 _Voy a hablar con los demás, pero creo que será mejor decir la verdad._

 _¿Estás segura de ello?_

 _¿Un 70% segura está bien para ti?_

 _No, pero está bien, es la única opción, diremos la verdad, dile a los demás._

 _Y así lo hice, ninguno protestó sobre la decisión así que fue fácil. Luc todavía nos estaba observando con ojos filosos y probablemente haya escuchado los pensamientos de los demás, por lo que también escuchó los míos. Esa había sido la razón por la cual decidí decir la verdad, si mentíamos él se daría cuenta y no parecía ser la clase de persona que quisieras del lado equivocado._

 _—¿Y bien? ¿Ya se decidieron?—nadie le respondió, así que le hice señas a Orión para que comenzara presentándose._

 _Éste carraspeó antes de hablar y observó a Luc. —Mi nombre es Orión._

 _—¿Cómo el cinturón de Orión? ¡Eso es genial!—admitió Luc— Sin embargo...¿Qué hace un humano con todos estos alienígenas?—se preguntó a si mismo mientras se tocaba la barbilla—Da igual, sigamos con las presentaciones._

 _Urien fue quien se presentó después simplemente diciendo su nombre._

 _—Vaya, Daedalus se esforzó con sus nombres. Eres un híbrido ¿no es así? Éste grupo es de lo más extraño ahora mismo...—dijo Luc._

 _—Yo soy Kilian.—se presentó con seguridad y arrogancia, mirando fijamente al Origen frente a nosotros._

 _—Un Arum conviviendo con humanos... Es un placer._

 _—El gusto es mío—le sonrió falsamente._

 _El próximo era —Elián._

 _—¿Un Luxen llevándose bien con un Arum? Esto solo lo he visto una vez—rió— Vine aquí pensando que me encontraría con un par de idiotas que se cagarian tanto, que me venderían el bar en menos de cinco minutos. Pero al contrario, estoy frente a un grupo de chicos un poco inteligentes ¿Juntarse todas las especies? Eso no me lo esperaba, sin embargo no es tan poco común._

 _—Bien, genial. Esto no es una charla de amigos, no sabemos qué es lo que quieres así que deja de irte por las ramas, por favor—le dije._

 _Él alzó una ceja.—¿Y tú cómo te llamas?_

 _—Ariel._

 _—¿Cómo la Sirenita? ¡Eso es tan típico de Daedalus! Ponerle nombres de Disney a los Orígenes. Una vez escuché que habían nombrado a un niño, Aladin._

 _—Al menos no soy el único que asocia tu nombre con la princesa sirena...—se susurró Kilian. Iba a golpear a esos dos tarados por burlarse de mí nombre._

 _—Dejen de hablar de mi nombre—les advertí con la voz más dura que encontré dentro de mi. Los dos se callaron y pusieron los rostros más serios que encontraron, sin embargo se veían como idiotas tratando de esconder una risa—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?_

 _—Nada._

 _¿Nada?_

 _—¿Y entonces qué haces aquí?_

 _—Hago nuevos amigos—éste tipo me estaba tomando del pelo._

 _—No estamos para juegos, Origen. Será mejor que hables y nos digas por qué realmente estás aquí._

 _Luc ya no tenía aquella actitud angelical, como había predicho, él era el diablo en persona. Su rostro se tensó y sus ojos estaban completamente filosos. Nos miraba a cada uno de nosotros invadiendo la privacidad de los pensamientos de los chicos y observándome a mí con curiosidad._

 _—Quiero que me digan quiénes son._

 _Ninguno de nosotros se esperaba esa respuesta, quizás un "quiero el bar" o "quiero que cierren éste lugar o los mataré", pero no pensamos que preguntaría sobre nosotros._

 _Los demás estaban igual de aturdidos que yo por aquella pregunta, sus pensamientos estaban en mi cabeza y lo único que podía decirles era que controlarán sus pensamientos o él sabría quienes éramos._

 _—No tengo toda la noche, ¿lo hacemos por las buenas y me van a decir quiénes son o me harán hacerlo por las malas?—nos amenazó el Origen._

 _¿Qué carajos hacemos, Ariel? —escuché a Kilian._

 _No parece que esté jugando, debemos decirle la verdad._

 _No creo que eso sea lo correcto, si es una rata va a ser nuestro fin y el Gobierno nos capturará. No voy a permitir que les hagan daño, Ariel._


	6. Oro

_No creo que eso sea lo correcto, si es una rata va a ser nuestro fin y el Gobierno nos capturará. No voy a permitir que les hagan daño, Ariel._

 _Y de repente se me ocurrió, fue como ver una luz en medio de la penumbra de la oscuridad. Aquello que habíamos planeado por si esto pasaba, el plan Oro. Era una alternativa por si estábamos siendo escuchados por algún Origen, por ello había logrado que los demás se olvidaran de aquel plan, hasta que yo dijera la palabra clave, éste sólo estaría a salvo conmigo._

 _Kilian, debemos hablarle sobre el proyecto Oro. No hay que mentir, no hay escapatoria...—le dije sabiendo que el Origen estaría escuchando mis pensamientos por medio de los de Kilian._

 _Está bien, no debemos mentir sobre el proyecto Oro._

 _El "proyecto Oro" consistía en una historia totalmente inventada, pero con cierta verdad detrás ya que si un Origen del Gobierno nos encontraba, sabrían si mentimos. Pero al tener una parte verdadera, de cierto modo no estaríamos mintiendo ¿no?_

 _—Está bien, te contaremos quienes somos...—Urien, Elián y Orión lo miraron con ojos bien abiertos, sin saber que nuestro plan era ese, ser convincentes—Te contaremos sobre el proyecto Oro—ahí fue cuando ellos entendieron, pero sabiendo que no debían pensar que era una pequeña mentira, pensaron en las cosas que pasarían si el Gobierno nos atrapaba. Eso era un poco triste pero logró distraerlos de decir la verdad en sus pensamientos._

 _—Me alegro que hayan decidido hablar con la verdad, después de todo ella tiene razón, no hay escapatoria—como había pensado, él escuchó lo que le decía a Kilian._

 _—Bien, supongo que sabrás que es Daedalus..._

 _—Por supuesto._

 _—Genial, también sabrás lo que hacían en el Área 51 con los Orígenes—Luc asintió—Nuestro caso no es muy diferente, Ariel fue la primer Origen femenina, por lo que la trataban con un poco más de confianza y amabilidad ya que ella había demostrado ser de los suyos. Sin embargo, los Orígenes son conocidos por su inteligencia._

 _—Ella jamás estuvo de su lado...—aseguró Luc._

 _—Exacto. Al mismo tiempo que ella estaba en Daedalus, también nos retuvieron a Elián y a mí para ayudar con el suero milagroso que salvaría vidas. Por esa razón nos trataban mejor que a los capturados, pero a los Luxen nunca les va muy bien si no saben curar, Elían es un experto en cuanto a curación se refiere, allí es cuando él curó a Urien._

 _—¿Y están conectados?_

 _—No, ellos le inyectaron el suero Prometeo para que no tuvieran ninguna conexión ¿lo conoces?_

 _—Si, lo conozco..._

 _—Bien, Orión era uno de los soldados humanos que cocinaban en la base en el tiempo que estuvimos allí, por eso es que nos conocíamos. Él estaba más tiempo con Ariel ya que era el cocinero de los Orígenes, a partir de él, Ariel nos comenzó a reclutar para huir de Daedalus. Ella se había enterado de que ciertos prosioneros habían pedido ayuda a los Orígenes más pequeños para huir, esa fue nuestra oportunidad. Nos largamos de allí ese mismo día, estuvimos mucho tiempo buscando el lugar correcto y huyendo de los Luxen invasores, hasta que años después, encontramos West Virginia._

 _—¿Esa es toda su historia?—preguntó Luc._

 _—En resumidas palabras, si._

 _—¿Cómo es que se llevan tan bien?_

 _Bueno, mierda._

 _—Digamos que después de salvarnos el pellejo entre todos, aprendimos a confiar en cada uno de nosotros. A pesar de que los Luxen y los Arum somos especies enfrentadas durante años, Elián y yo decidimos dejar eso de lado para poder tener un futuro para los cinco. Además de que Ariel nos mataría._

 _—Ese último punto creo que era necesario decirlo...—sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, yo lo miré con la mayor cara de odio posible—Tranquila Sirenita, eso es un cumplido—se acercó a mí y susurró—Me gustan las difíciles._

 _—Créeme que es mejor que te alejes...—respondió Urien._

 _—Si, a menos que quieras que ella y todos nosotros te rompamos la cara—le advirtió Kilian. Luc levantó sus manos y volvió a sentarse bien en su taburete._

 _—Ya te contamos quienes somos, ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?—cuestioné a Luc._


	7. Confiar o no confiar

_—Ya te contamos quienes somos, ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?—cuestioné a Luc. Él lo pensó durante unos cuantos segundos, si lo veía desde su perspectiva, lo tenía un poco difícil. Yo no sabría qué hacer si estuviera en esa situación, pero se me ocurriría algo. Antes de hablar, Luc se puso serio, una de las tantas formas que Daedalus nos había enseñado para identificar a quien era honesto de los que no, era ver su actitud. Luc no parecía ser un idiota que nos joderia y su actitud lo confirmaba._

 _—Primero quiero que sepan que no soy ninguna rata del Gobierno, escapé de Daedalus hace muchos años por las mismas razones que muchos han escapado de allí, incluso ustedes._

 _—¿Por qué nos dices eso?—Elián preguntó lo que todos queríamos saber._

 _—Porque por si no se dieron cuenta, puedo escuchar sus pensamientos. Se que están preocupados de que los encuentren, pero yo no voy a joderlos, si lo hiciera me estaría jodiendo a mí mismo también—nos miraba fijamente a Kilian, Elián y a mí, con sus manos entrelazadas encima de la barra. Sabíamos que bajo cualquier circunstancia, nunca debíamos confiar en nadie, sólo en nosotros mismos, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que Luc podría ser un buen aliado si nos encontrábamos en problemas—No les estoy pidiendo que confíen en mí, solamente creo que sería bueno ser aliados ¿no lo creen?_

 _De acuerdo, teníamos que pensar si era bueno para nosotros, éste chico parecía tener un ejército alienígena detrás y eso podría servirnos de algo._

 _Él podría ser de gran ayuda chicos..._

 _Lo sé, creo que todos estábamos pensando en ello—dijo Elián en mis pensamientos._

 _Él podría ser un gran aliado y nosotros podríamos ser de ayuda para él también—respondió Kilian._

 _Estoy de acuerdo, después de todo es a la única persona que conocemos aquí—dijo Urien._

 _Exacto, concuerdo—lo apoyó Orión._

 _Entonces, la respuesta es un sí, Origen —dije mentalmente sabiendo que él estaba escuchando nuestros pensamientos._

 _Me parece una buena decisión. Vendré mañana para hablar de otras cosas, por lo pronto, hasta luego—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía por la puerta principal._

 _—Creo que me voy a desmayar, tanta tensión acumulada me va a hacer mal—Elían sin lugar a dudas era la persona más dramática que he conocido—Lo digo en serio, me estoy mareando...creo que me voy a morir—puso una mano en su frente de forma dramática mientras simulaba desmayarse. Kilian tomó su brazo y lo sentó en el taburete nuevamente._

 _—No seas tan exagerado, simio—le dijo a Elián._

 _—Ya te dije que no me digas simio, primate._

 _—Y yo te dejé claro que no quería que me dijeras primate, simio._

 _Elián iba a responder pero me le adelanté—Déjense de boberías, tenemos asuntos más importa de los que hablar._

 _—Si, mami—dijeron ambos. Rodé los ojos mientras iba hacia el refrigerador y me servía un vaso con agua helada, sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarme._

 _Ese Origen me había dejado intrigada, tensionada, asustada y tentada. Intrigada porque no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, tensionada por la carga que ponía en nuestros hombros al permitirle quizá hacer un trato con nosotros, asustada por lo que pudiera pasar mal y tentada porque él era un reto, él quería saber por qué no podía escuchar mis pensamientos y yo estaba tentada a dejar que lo hiciera._

 _Me estaba volviendo cada día más loca y el hecho de que alguien pusiera en peligro nuestras vidas no ayudaba._

 _—¿Ariel?—los cuatro chicos entraron a la cocina mirándome preocupados._

 _—¿Qué pasa chicos?_

 _—Solo...queríamos saber si estabas bien, ¿lo estás?—preguntó Orión._

 _Sonreí genuinamente porque ellos eran la razón que tenía para seguir, eran mi familia y lo más importante en mi vida. No iba a dejar que nada les pasara._

 _—Estoy bien chicos, gracias—apenas terminé de decir aquello, los cuatro corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron tan fuerte que dolía. Pero los tenía aquí, conmigo y eso era lo único que me importaba._

 _—Vale, tenemos que pensar en algo. El Origen va un paso más adelante de nosotros, le dimos la información necesaria para hacernos la vida imposible..._

 _—Él dijo que no nos joderia, más le vale cumplirlo._

 _—Si nos aliamos con él podría ser algo bueno y todos lo sabemos, si queremos saber qué tanta información tiene el Gobierno sobre nosotros tenemos que aliarnos con las personas adecuadas, él es una de ellas—les dije._

 _—Tienes razón, pero por su propio bien espero que no intente pasarse de listo—advirtió Kilian._

 _—Oye, tranquilo viejo—se burló Elián._

 _—Tú cállate._

 _—¿Y si no me callo que?_

 _—No respondo._

 _—¿Eso significa que vas a golpearme?_

 _—No, significa que no te voy a responder._

 _—Ah...vale—Elián quedó sin palabras, y ¡demonios! No lo había filmado. Todos nos reímos, incluso él y aunque fueran las tres de la madrugada, se sentía bien estar con ellos, se sentía bien ser libres._


	8. Buenos días, Sirenita

_En cuanto nos fuimos a dormir, cada uno de nosotros cayó en las manos del amado Morfeo. Estábamos tan cansados que despertamos quince minutos antes del medio día, justo cuando sentí que alguien respiraba cerca de mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos lentamente encontrándome con el dueño de aquella respiración pacífica, quien no podía ser nada más y nada menos que él._

 _—Buenos días, Sirenita—dijo sonriendo de lado._

 _—¿Luc?—pregunté mientras frotaba mis ojos con mis manos—¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _—Te observo—respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

 _—Vale, esto es muy jodido—le confesé mientras me sentaba en la cama al igual que él—Pareces un maldito acosador ahora mismo, ni siquiera te conozco, deberías de irte ahora mismo—fruncí el ceño._

 _—No me iré ¿Tengo que recordarte que anoche dije que vendría para acordar algunas cosas?_

 _Oh mierda, eso era cierto._

 _—De todos modos, los chicos se van a despertar en cualquier momento y no querrás hacer ningún acuerdo con cuatro chicos completamente furiosos._

 _Luc sonrió. —Está bien ¿A dónde quieres ir?_

 _—Ve a la cocina en lo que yo los despierto._

 _—No, quiero hablar contigo primero._

 _¿Qué?_

 _—¿Sobre qué?_

 _—Ya lo verás, solo vamos._

 _Me negué varias veces más, pero Luc tenía poca paciencia así que me terminó subiendo a su hombro y llevándome a la cocina._

 _—¡Ya bájame! ¡Eres un maldito loco! ¡O me bajas o grito!—le repetí en susurros por milésima vez. Ésta vez me hizo caso y me bajó—Gracias por el paseo, imbécil—le dije irónica._

 _Él me guiñó un ojo —No hay de que, Sirenita._

 _Ambos nos sentamos en la barra americana situada en la cocina, había preparado café ya que Luc lo había pedido y yo también quería uno, el aliento mañanero no es muy agradable._

 _Estábamos uno frente al otro con las tazas en nuestras manos, ninguno de los dos hablaba pero no había ni de cerca un profundo silencio incómodo, todo lo contrario, el canto de los pájaros daba un ambiente veraniego que me encantaba y el clima estaba a una temperatura perfecta a poco más de veinte grados centígrados._

 _—¿De qué querías hablar?—le pregunté para luego llevar la taza de café a mis labios._

 _—Solo quería pasar un rato con una persona que me entiende—dijo y yo no entendí._

 _—¿Por qué crees que yo te entiendo?_

 _—Eres una Origen, los Orígenes nos entendemos entre nosotros. No he conocido a muchos, pero sé que todos hemos pasado por lo mismo y por ello nos ayudamos...—Vale, ya lo pillaba, él quería algo._

 _Quizás él sentía que de una vez por todas debía desahogarse, pero aún tenía esa cautela y misterio que no lo dejaban hablar o que daban a entender que él quería hacer otra cosa además de hablar con alguien que "lo entiende"—Estoy seguro de que me entiendes..._

 _—Detesto admitirlo, pero si—mentí intentando que él solo confesara qué era lo que quería._

 _—Por eso quería hablar contigo, entiendo que no me tienes pena ni miedo y eso es agradable. Antes de que preguntes, sé cuando alguien me tiene miedo y ninguno de ustedes me teme a mí, solo le temen a que los separen, a que el Gobierno los capture como lo ha hecho Daedalus. Esos son los tipos de personas que realmente quiero tener de mi lado, por eso quiero que seamos aliados—Así que por ahí venía la cosa..._

 _—¿Solo porque no te tenemos miedo?_

 _—Porque entienden la supervivencia. Todos tenemos algo que perder, tú los tienes a ellos y ellos te tienen a ti, si algo llegara a pasar tú harías cualquier cosa por protegerlos ¿no es así?—afirmó con apariencia serena pero actitud determinante._

 _—Por supuesto que lo haría—respondí claramente._

 _—Si fuéramos aliados yo los protegería porque serían de los míos y yo jamás rompo una promesa._

 _—¿Ésta es una promesa?_

 _—Lo es, si ustedes aceptan estar de mi lado les aporto protección e información—Nosotros no confiábamos en nadie, porque hacerlo nos dejaba en desventaja, si confiábamos en Luc y luego nos jodia estaríamos perdiendo la poca confianza que le tenemos a la Tierra, sin embargo necesitábamos ayuda y Luc también._

 _—¿Y qué ganas tú?—era obvio que él controlaba todo a su alrededor, incluso a nosotros. Con sólo vernos una vez, pudo leernos como nadie lo había podido hacer, él sabe lo que hace y por ello es quién es. Sabía que si se dirigía simplemente a mí iba a ser más fácil y se ahorraría las discusiones de mis hermanos, porque al fin y al cabo, yo tengo la última palabra cuando se trata de éstos temas._

 _—Más personas de mi lado—respondió y me di cuenta de algo ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Él nos estaba reclutando, como un ejército. Luc no vino aquí para hacer amigos, vino para reclutarnos a su propio ejército alienígena._

 _—¿Acaso nos estás reclutando?—pregunté al fin._

 _—Eres inteligente, ya debes saber la respuesta—sonrió de lado._

 _—Un ejército para pelear contra ¿qué?—cambié mi pregunta._

 _—Contra el Gobierno._


	9. Un muy buen resumen

_—¡¿Qué ese tipo qué?!—gritó._

 _—No soy un loro, no voy a volver a repetirlo, Kilian._

 _—Ariel ¿Me estás diciendo que ese Origen estuvo en tú habitación y tomaron un café mientras él nos reclutaba para su ejército alienígena?—preguntó una vez más. Estaba tocando el tabique de su nariz con sus dedos, una afirmación más de que estaba irritado._

 _Luc se había ido después de que le dijera que hablaría con los chicos antes de contestarle, en cuanto se fue, desperté a cada uno de ellos y les preparé el desayuno junto a Orión. Kilian y Elián estaban a punto de salir a buscar a Luc desde que les conté que él había estado en la casa minutos antes. Urien y Orión me ayudaron a detenerlos, sin embargo volvieron a enloquecer cuando les conté que Luc había estado en mi habitación._

 _—Podría ser un muy buen resumen—le respondí. Él tomó su cabello en sus manos y tiró de él queriendo liberar estrés._

 _—Ariel, ese tipo es un idiota ¡Se aprovechó de tu femineidad!—gritó el exagerado de Elián._

 _—Eso suena muy mal, Elián._

 _—De hecho hasta suena muy pervertido...—dijo Urien._

 _—¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Un lunático acaba de estar en nuestra casa y ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta! ¡Ariel estuvo a solas con ese tipo! ¡Pudo haberla violado! ¡Él la manoseó! ¡La puso en su hombro sólo para mirarle el trasero!¡¿Cómo no se dan cuenta de ello?! Estoy indignado, indignadísimo—Orión, Urien y yo rodamos los ojos por tanta estupidez, pero Kilian parecía estar de su lado._

 _—¡Elián tiene razón! Ustedes dos están comportándose como idiotas—señaló a Orión y Urien—¡Debemos proteger a Ariel y ustedes parecen estar de lado del Origen ahora mismo! ¡Es un maldito pervertido! ¡Un jodido loco! ¿Y si luego de abusar de Ariel venía por nosotros? ¿Qué les parece si despertaban con un dolor en el culo? !Ayúdame con éstas personas señor!—dijo mientras miraba el techo y levantaba sus manos, creo que intentaba alabar al señor, nunca lo sabremos. Los chicos y yo no pudimos aguantar más la risa y eso hizo enojar más a Elián y Kilian—¡¿De qué se ríen ahora?!_

 _—De ustedes—logré decir entre risas, mi estomago dolía de tanto reír._

 _—Son unos imbéciles, se pueden ir bien a la mierda—dijo Elián mientras ambos se daban media vuelta y se dirigían hacia afuera._

 _Los tres paramos de reír al ver que para ellos no era una broma y que nos habíamos comportado un poco mal, pero ellos eran los exagerados. Los conocíamos, si no íbamos a disculparnos, Elián estaría toda la semana reprochándonos nuestro "error"._

 _Ya podía escuchar a Elián decirnos que "Sólo estaban preocupados por mí y lo único que yo hacía era reírme en sus caras"._

 _Después de todo lo que pasamos es casi comprensible que reaccionen de esa manera._

 _—Creo que la cagamos, chicos—dijo Urien._

 _—Vamos a disculparnos o sufriremos las consecuencias..._

 _—¿Y si luego les preparo el pastel de chocolate que les gusta?—Orión era el humano más amoroso del Mundo—Probablemente nos libremos de los reproches de Elián más rápido..._

 _—Eso estaría perfecto—le sonreí—Vamos a buscarlos, debemos disculparnos_


	10. Visita sorpresa

—No los voy a perdonar—dijo Elián dando media vuelta mientras nos miraba de reojo—Fueron muy groseros conmigo.

—Oh vamos, no seas una nenita, Eli—Urien se estaba molestando y el hecho de llamar a Elián por ese apodo que tanto odiaba no ayudaba.

—¿Eli?—se giró quedando frente a él—¿Qué te parece si te llamo Uri?—Estaba segura de escuchar a Kilian partiéndose de risa detrás de mí.

—Pues no me parece, la verdad.

—A mí tampoco, así que deja de llamarme Eli, Uri.

—Entonces deja de comportarte como una Eli.

—Eso no existe—dijo Elián frunciendo el ceño.

—Elián, deja de ser una Drama Queen y perdónanos de una vez—le dije.

—Está bien, pero que no vuelva a suceder—dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciéndose el ofendido con Urien.

—Kilian, ¿nos perdonas?

—No tienen que disculparse, entendemos que fuimos un poquito exagerados...—alcé una ceja—Bueno, quizás un poco exagerados—Urien carraspeó—¡Está bien! ¡Exageramos bastante!lo sentimos...

—Muy bien ¿todo el mundo feliz?—todos asintieron—Bien, Orión les quería decir algo a ustedes dos—señalé a Kilian y Elián.

—¿A nosotros?—Kilian frunció el ceño.

—Sólo les iba a decir que cuando entremos les prepararé el pastel de chocolate que tanto les...—no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el Luxen y el Arum lo llevaron rápidamente hacia adentro del bar, probablemente para que no demorara en prepararles el postre.

—Bien, eso fue casi fácil—confesó Urien y yo estuve de acuerdo con él—¿Por qué no entramos? Estoy muy seguro de que Orión no podrá con esos dos canibales.

Y sí, en cuanto entramos en la cocina era un caos total, Elián y Kilian se estaban peleando tirándose los ingredientes del pastel. Había chocolate en sus rostros y camisetas, la harina decoraba todas sus extremidades, las de Orión e incluso la cocina entera. Éste estaba en un rincón cruzado de brazos observando a los dos canibales que estaban en frente suyo.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Arruinaron la maldita cocina! ¡No podemos dejarlos solos un momento que ya destrozan todo y dejan a Orión consternado! ¡Estoy segura que le va a dar uno de sus ataques de rabia con sus idioteces!—les grité. Los dos dejaron de pelear y observaron todo lo que le habían hecho a la pobre cocina y al pobre Orión, quien para este momento estaba echo una furia.

—Nosotros lo limpiaremos—dijo Kilian.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo harán—los fulminé con la mirada—Orión, ven con Urien y conmigo, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer mientras éstos dos dejan la cocina impecable.

Debíamos pensar la propuesta de Luc, hasta ahora lo único que habíamos hecho era pelear. Él me había dicho que vendría cuando "el crepúsculo estuviera en su etapa culminante", un poco demasiado poético diría yo, si me hubiera dicho que vendría al anochecer no tendría problema alguno.

—¿Qué cosas son las que tenemos que hacer?—preguntó Urien cuando entramos a su habitación.

—Tenemos que investigar sobre Luc.

—¿Qué pasa con la propuesta?—me preguntó Orión.

—Antes de decidir si aceptar o no, tenemos que saber quién es Luc. Para eso los necesito, necesitamos una laptop para investigarlo ¿alguno tiene una idea de dónde conseguir una?—ambos pensaron unos segundos, Orión fue quien habló primero.

—Yo sé dónde—sonrió—¿Conocen a los vecinos?—Urien y yo negamos con la cabeza—No importa, ellos son muy agradables, de hecho me hice amigo de uno de ellos, su nombre es Zack.

—¿Y?—preguntamos Urien y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Él tiene la laptop que necesitamos.

—Entonces vamos, tú lo distraes mientras nosotros entramos—dijo Urien.

—No es tan fácil, si Orión le presenta a uno de sus hermanos de seguro podremos tener más tiempo, de lo contrario no veo que tendría que hacer Orión en la casa del vecino a esta hora...—les dije—Urien, tú ve con él mientras yo entro, voy a saber si alguien viene así que no hay problema.

—Está bien, vamos.

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir hacia la cocina, escuchamos ruidos provenientes de dicho lugar así que nos pusimos alertas, no parecían ser Kilian y Elián quienes hicieran aquellos ruidos. Eso y el echo de que sentía que habían más personas en la casa, o mejor dicho más alienígenas.

—Hay más personas aquí—murmuré.

—Si, es débil pero las siento—susurró Urien—¿Quiénes serán?

—No soy alienígena y tengo la seguridad de saber quién es—dijo Orión mientras sonreía—Solo tiene que ser Luc, probablemente llegó antes. No tiene pinta de poseer mucha paciencia...

—Es posible, pero siento a más de tres personas. Si es él, trajo compañía—advertí—Vayan con cuidado y no piensen en lo que estábamos por hacer.

Caminamos lentamente hacia la cocina, la puerta estaba entreabierta así que podíamos ver algo, pero lo único que lográbamos ver era a Elián y a Kilian, quienes lucían enfadados. Mi única opción era hablarles mentalmente arriesgándome a que si un Origen estaba allí, me descubriría.

¿Quiénes están en la cocina?—le hablé a Kilian.

El Origen y un Luxen...—me respondió.

Si ahí había un Luxen, también podría escuchar sus pensamientos así que lo intenté pero sólo vi animales saltando en una granja, una clara señal de que sabía que había otro Origen además de Luc y no podía dejar escapar ningún pensamiento o lo usaría en su contra.

Hay un Luxen acompañando a Luc, tengan cuidado—les hablé mentalmente a Orión y Urien.

Ya dejen de esconderse, pueden entrar, Sirenita—escuché a Luc en mi cabeza.

—Mierda, lo escucharon ¿cierto?—ellos asintieron—Entonces vamos.

Abrimos la puerta y caminamos hacia dónde ellos estaban, nos sentamos a un lado de Elián y Kilian en la barra americana, quedando así, justo frente a nuestros invitados.

—¡Hola chicos!—saludó Luc—¿Por qué se escondían?—preguntó con cara de pocker.

—No lo sé ¿quizás porque no sabíamos quienes habían entrado a nuestra casa? Cuando supimos que eras tú, créeme, saltamos de felicidad por tu regreso—le respondí sarcástica.

Luc sonrió de lado y codeó al Luxen a su lado—Te dije que no es de las fáciles.

—Mal para ustedes—dije y ambos sonrieron—No sabía que vendrías con compañía, si lo hubiera sabido no nos habríamos ocultado.

—Oh, quizás lo omití—se encogió de hombros—¡No los he presentado aún! Max—señaló al Luxen a su lado—Estos son...chicos ¿cómo se llamaban?

—Orión y Urien.

—Excelente, Max ellos son Urien y Orión.

—¿No vas a presentarme a ella?—le preguntó Max. Luc lo miró fijamente y seguramente le estaba diciendo algo y como tengo complejo de chusma, escuché.

Aléjate si sabes lo que te conviene, Max...

Tranquilo viejo, la Sirenita es tuya.

No es mía, solo no la mires, no la huelas, no le hables y no la toques.

Cuánto ambos volvieron a observarnos a nosotros, se dieron cuenta de que los había escuchado, Luc entre cerró los ojos en mi dirección mientras Max reía por lo bajo.

—¿Qué pasa, Sirenita?—preguntó el Origen.

—Nada, solamente hay algo que te quiero decir...–Él alzó una ceja e hizo una seña para que continuara hablando.

—No me mires, no me huelas, no me hables y no me toques—Luc se sonrojó ya que lo había escuchado, por mi parte solo alcé una ceja y lo miré con la mejor cara de pocker.

—¿Haz escuchado?—me preguntó.

—Claro que no ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? No soy una Origen...—ironicé.

—No estoy para juegos, Sirenita. Será mejor que dejes de meterte en conversaciones que no te incumben.

—Yo no me metí. Además, hablaban de mí y si hablan de mí, me incumbe—ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirar los ojos del otro, sólo lo hicimos cuando Max aplaudió y Orión carraspeó.

—Muy intenso—habló el Luxen y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo—No vinimos aquí para esto ¿o si?—le preguntó a Luc.

—Claro que no, así que vamos al grano de una vez ¿Serán parte del grupo o no?


	11. ¿Aceptamos?

_—De echo...aún no votamos—dije avergonzada._

 _—¿No han votado?_

 _—Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes, además de poco tiempo porque cierta persona, que no voy a nombrar, llegó varias horas antes._

 _—Vaya, me estás acusando. No te recomiendo eso linda—guiñó un ojo—Pueden votar ahora, mientras que lo hagan rápido, no tenemos todo el día._

 _—Muy bien...¿Quién está de acuerdo con ser reclutados para un ejército alienígena para una misión que desconocemos y podríamos morir por ello, además de que va en contra de nuestra existencia, a cambio de supuesta protección y dudosa información?—preguntó Kilian._

 _—Un momento—lo interrumpió— les di mi palabra de que les daría protección y yo siempre cumplo—lo interrumpió Luc._

 _—No confiamos en nadie así que...Lo que tú digas—rodó los ojos— ¿Y bien?—volvió a preguntarnos._

 _—Creo que deberíamos escuchar la opinión de cada uno antes de votar—me encogí de hombros._

 _—Esperen, me gustaría escuchar esa supuesta propuesta, solo la escuchó Ariel así que creo que nos serviría a nosotros cuatro para votar—le dijo a Luc._

 _Él carraspeó—Quiero que seamos aliados y nos unamos junto a más de nuestras especies para ir contra del Gobierno. En cuanto acepten, si es que lo hacen, irán con nosotros a una reunión donde estarán los demás para ver el plan. Lo que les ofrezco a cambio de que estén de mi lado, es la información necesaria que necesiten acerca de cualquier cosa, además de protección por si algo les llegara a pasar o se meten en problemas._

 _Los cinco nos miramos los unos a los otros, ninguno había decidido aún, a pesar de la gran propuesta de Luc, sabíamos que si aceptábamos estaríamos renunciando a nuestro propósito y hacerlo significaba ir en contra de nuestro destino._

 _Probablemente Luc estaría husmeando en los pensamientos de los chicos pero no importaba, si aceptábamos le tendríamos que contar la verdad tarde o temprano y si nos negábamos, él nos haría hablar, eso era seguro. Estábamos delante de una gran decisión que podría costarnos la vida, no podíamos elegir así porque sí y menos sin hablar sobre las consecuencias._

 _—Debemos hablarlo a solas, no es tan fácil como parece, Luc. Tenemos principios y propósitos que cumplir, los cuales impiden que una decisión como ésta sea fácil de tomar—le dije._

 _—¿Qué propósitos son esos?—interrogó Luc, pero nosotros no íbamos a decirle a menos que fuera nuestra última opción._

 _—Propósitos que impedirían aceptar tu propuesta, así que te conviene dejarnos pensar._

 _—Tienen cinco minutos._

 _En cuanto él dio la señal, los chicos y yo nos fuimos hacia mi habitación y nos sentamos en la cama, el suelo e incluso Kilian aplastó su trasero en mi escritorio. Él se había recostado su espalda en la pared al igual que su cabeza y observaba el techo como si fuera de vida o muerte hacerlo. Elián y Urien estaban sentados en el suelo tomando sus cabezas con las manos y apoyando sus codos en las rodillas. Orión y yo estábamos en mi cama, nos habíamos hecho un ovillo, atrayendo nuestras piernas al pecho con nuestros brazos._

 _Ninguno de los cinco hablaba hasta que me decidí a romper el silencio._

 _—Si aceptamos, estaríamos yendo en contra de nuestro propósito, se supone que debemos traer la paz al mundo y lo único que probablemente haremos será asesinar humanos. Y si no aceptamos no podremos cumplir nuestro propósito porque no podremos detener a Luc...¿alguno tiene otra opción?_

 _—Decirle a Luc nuestra verdad—sugirió Elián._

 _—Aceptar—Urien sacudió su cabello—Si lo hacemos, podremos saber que es lo que traman y lo que debemos impedir. Si nos ponemos de su lado durante un tiempo, lo suficiente para saber que intentan hacer con el Gobierno, podemos detenerlos y contarles la verdad. Si no hay un poco de paz en la Tierra, los Arum y Luxen van a terminar apoderándose del planeta y hay que impedirlo._

 _—Hay un problema—le dije—Si aceptamos y luego nos echamos para atrás, Luc nos matará, eso está claro. Y si no nos echamos para atrás y seguimos adelante, no vamos a poder detener a Luc de ir contra el Gobierno y declarar la guerra entre nuestras especies. Aunque contarle la verdad no es una opción, tampoco es aceptar o negar la propuesta...estamos en un laberinto sin salida..._

 _—El Origen paró la oreja y está escuchando—anunció Kilian sin importarle que él lo escuche—Ya escuchamos las opciones que tenemos, voten si o no y digan que quieren hacer, ya no hay tiempo._

 _—Yo voto por aceptar y contar la verdad a su debido tiempo—dijo Orión y Urien estuvo de acuerdo con él._

 _—Creo que deberíamos decirle antes de que todo se vaya a la mierda y él lo sepa todo por otro medio. Ahí será él quien decida si nos acepta o no—Elián seguía en su posición "la verdad ante todo" y yo lo entendía._

 _—Yo digo que nos neguemos...pero luego de ver qué traman—dijo Kilian._

 _—No va a dejar que aceptemos y luego nos neguemos, él es más listo que eso, Kilian._

 _—Lo sé, por eso lo digo—hizo varias señas extrañas que no entendí, pero lo que si capté era que estaba hablando en clave. Una clave muy extraña. Como ninguno de nosotros entendía sus señas, tomo un lápiz y un papel del escritorio y cuando terminó de escribir me mostró el papel._

 _"Solo debes leerlo tú, Ariel..._

 _El Origen sigue escuchando, debemos aceptar y ver que es lo que quieren hacerle al Gobierno, si quieren irrumpir en el lugar, matar a todo el mundo y apoderarse del sitio, hay que hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Tenemos que tener nuestro propósito muy claro para poder lograrlo así que vamos a ello. Sabes lo que dicen, "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca"."_

 _Desde que habíamos salido de Daedalus y el Área 51, Kilian y yo por fin pudimos aplicar las clases de táctica y estrategia que nos habían obligado a ir, el mundo era más complejo de lo que nos decían allí dentro y más con aliens rondando. Él y yo siempre veíamos todas las opciones posibles para salir ilesos y hacer el bien al mismo tiempo, claramente no siempre salía bien, por culpa de Elián y su hiperactividad, pero al menos nos servían de algo._

 _Como estaba de acuerdo con Kilian, decidí decirlo en voz alta para que Luc escuchara, exactamente lo que Kilian quería. Si Luc escuchaba que tomábamos la decisión que él quería, se descentraría logrando que nosotros tomemos la delantera._

 _—No vamos a joder a Luc—dije firme—Vamos a aceptar, si su plan es catastrófico, tendremos que implantar la paz e impedir que ocurra una guerra. Nadie más debe morir, no después de que los humanos pudieron salir adelante después de los Luxen invasores. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que el Gobierno no se merezca su parte por estar de lado de Daedalus y sus atrocidades. Les guste o no vamos a ayudarlo._

 _No dejé hablar a nadie más, salí por la puerta del dormitorio encontrándome con el Luxen y el Origen que esperaba ver, los dos estaban a un lado de la puerta tratando de escuchar._

 _—¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas?_

 _—Pf...Claro que no—Luc hizo un gesto de desinterés con su mano._

 _—Lo que digas. Por si no escucharon bien tras la puerta, les anuncio nuestra respuesta, aceptamos_


	12. Bienvenidos a Obsidiana

Una vez que Luc nos felicitó por nuestra decisión, él y Max nos llevaron en su Chevrolet Spin hasta un lugar a las afueras de West Virginia, lo suficientemente lejos y desértico como para matarnos sin que nadie sospechara algo.

En cuanto llegamos al dichoso sitio tan secreto que estaba casi en el medio del bosque, todos nos bajamos de la camioneta. Por fuera no parecía más que una cabaña con guardias de seguridad afuera, y lo era, sin embargo, las apariencias engañan, en cuanto entrabas al lugar se transformaba en un club totalmente moderno. Se notaba que habían echo una reforma no hace mucho tiempo, la mayor parte del suelo era una pista de baile, luego estaba una barra blanca llena de luces LED al igual que la pista y el techo. Luc nos llevó hasta un pasillo que daba a una solitaria puerta al final de él, a la cual todos entramos. Dentro de ella parecía ser el lugar desde donde Luc se encargaba de todo, incluso de los negocios sucios, en cuanto entrabas podías darte cuenta de que las paredes tenían aislamiento, lo cual permitía que el sonido que se emitiera desde dentro no se escuchará a través de la puerta, al igual que desde fuera.

Kilian silbó a modo de cumplido—Vaya club. Éste lugar es genial.

—Así es—le respondió el Origen—De todos modos no vamos a quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, solo vine por algunas cosas para la reunión.

—¿Ya nos vamos?—preguntó Orión.

—Si, ya nos vamos.

Después de eso, volvimos a la camioneta y Max condujo hasta que los árboles terminaron y las montañas comenzaron a aparecer. El viaje fue muy aburrido, Orión intentó entablar conversación con todos los chicos pero nadie duro más de dos minutos hablando. Como él y yo estábamos más aburridos que los demás, ya que éramos más hiperactivos, hable un rato con él sobre lo que los humanos pensaban de los aliens, desde luego él tenía la misma perspectiva que yo ya que fuimos criados por las mismas personas. Más tarde, Kilian se unió a nuestra charla añadiendo más sobre el tema, Elián se indignó varias veces sobre algunas cosas que Kilian decía sobre los Luxen así que terminó uniéndosenos. Urien, que había permanecido callado durante todo el rato que llevábamos de viaje, aportó varias veces e incluso debatió con Elián acerca de su pensamiento narcisista que estaba muy lejos de la conversación original.

Todo el tiempo estuve consiente de que Max y Luc se reían de varios comentarios nuestros al igual que de nuestras mini peleas, incluso hablaban mentalmente y varias veces los escuché, decían varias cosas sobre nosotros, les agradábamos porque nos parecíamos a sus amigos. También hablaron sobre mí y Kilian, creían que, a pesar de que somos como hermanos, teníamos una relación a escondidas. Malditos pervertidos. Aunque Kilian es guapo, es mi hermano y no tengo ninguna afición con el incesto, aunque técnicamente no somos hermanos de sangre.

No tengo ningún loco fetiche sobre el incesto, malditos pervertidos—les dije a ambos mentalmente.

Ambos rieron, Luc me guiñó un ojo y dijo: Eso espero, así no tengo con quien pelear—sonrió de lado—A excepción de ti.

En cuanto la camioneta se detuvo, Max y Luc hablaron por medio de un intercomunicador que había a un costado de un gran portón de metal. Cuando por fin este se abrió, dejó ver un camino dentro de un túnel, probablemente estábamos dentro de una montaña o bajo tierra, quien sabe. Seguimos andando durante unos minutos más, obviamente Elián no iba a estar callado mucho tiempo y menos Kilian.

—¿A dónde vamos? Siento que llevamos una eternidad dentro de esta cosa...

—Si tenemos suerte vamos al centro de la Tierra para tirarte a la lava e irnos lo antes posible para que no revivas y nos persigas.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser...tú por unos minutos?

—No realmente, lo siento.

—Damas y caballeros, lamentamos interrumpir sus actividades pero debemos anunciarles que hemos llegado a nuestro destino—dijo Max—Bienvenidos a Obsidiana, un retiro vacacional para todo alienígena o aliado para descansar de sus responsabilidades e intentar combatir el mal.


End file.
